


banana bus squad oneshots

by itsyourboi_aurus



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboi_aurus/pseuds/itsyourboi_aurus





	1. introduction and welcome

hello! lets start off with a small introduction, shall we? i'm will, or aurus, whichever you prefer to call me. my pronouns are any and all of the above. i'm into anime and the banana bus squad.

now that we've gotten that out of the way, welcome to my oneshots. these are all written by myself (of course) and posted by myself as well, though they all originally come from my wattpad account: said wattpad account being @aurus-writes.

imma be honest-- i'm completely new to writing and having an account on archive of our own, so i have no fucking clue what i'm doing half the time. be patient while i get myself situated and familiar with the whole site.

now for some things that i've gotta say and get down before we can move on:  
1\. i write in all lowercase letters (as you can see.) if you dont like it, suck it up or fuck off!  
2\. i curse and use "foul language." a lot. again, if you dont like it, suck it up or fuck off.  
3\. i'm not a perfect writer. i try my best to avoid spelling and grammatical errors, but sometimes they slip! cut me some slack, i try my best.  
4\. i wont hesitate to find some way to block you, mute you, or something along those lines if you decide to be rude. theres a large difference between criticism and being a dick. :)

mkay, we're done with the "ground rules," so to speak.

dont expect my updates to be frequent. i'm very forgetful, and between school and drama, i write when i can. and don't be afraid to send requests either!!

seriously, send requests, whether it be on here or through wattpad, they're greatly needed and appreciated. the more requests i get, the more motivated i am to write. and they can be for any topic, with any amount of specifics given to me. just.. if you don't specify things, dont get pissed if i don't write it how you like it.

thank you all for reading, and have a great day. cya!! 


	2. try me bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ poly!bbs
> 
> ✓ characters: vanossgaming, h2odelirious, iamwildcat, miniladd, thegamingterroriser, moosnuckel, daithidenogla, luicalibre, basicallyidowrk, cartoonz, and some homophobic bitch that gets roasted
> 
> ✓ part one of 'try me bitch'

•••

tyler chuckled at the joke evan made, hoisting craig further up his back. jonathan was tucked into evan's side, and evan had grabbed marcel's hand. luke was following behind the group, on his phone, while brian and brock walked ahead, brian's arm wrapped around brock's waist. david was also carrying lui on his back.

it had been one of those days where none of them knew exactly what to do, so they just decided to go out on a walk, maybe get some food or something. it wasnt a bad day- it wasnt too hot or too cold, there was a nice breeze, and there werent many people out walking around.

"can we stop for food soon? i'm kinda hungry." delirious asked, adjusting his jacket. "of course. i'm pretty hungry myself. where do we wanna go?" brian answered, glancing back at the rest of his lovers. "i don't really care. wherever is fine." cartoonz spoke up. "how about this place? it looks nice enough!" nogla stopped outside of a fairly small, cafe-looking place.

"looks good to me!" tyler shrugged, and got a, "yep," from most of the others. luke just shrugged, while brock nodded slightly, and they all filed into the shop. mini slipped off of tyler's back, brushing his skirt down as he took to holding the taller's hand. lui also wiggled off of nogla's back, but hooked their arms together.

°°°

while the others went to order, brock, craig, delirious, and lui had been sent off to find a place to sit. "where should we sit? this place isnt too crowded, but with a group as big as ours.." brock murmured, gripping jonathan's wrist tightly. "i dunno. maybe in that corner over there?" lui pointed to the large booth, and mini nodded. "yeah, that seems big enough for all of us." he added, pulling the three over.

they all settled into the seat, and it didnt take long for the others to carry over their food and drinks. "here you guys go!" marcel placed each of their drinks down in front of them, then luke handed them their food before they sat with their food as well.

tyler was the first to start eating, digging into his burger happily. "damn, this is some good food!" he exclaimed, which prompted the others to begin eating as well.

°°°

halfway through their meal, delirious stood, explaining that he had to go to the bathroom. craig and brock offered to go with him, so that he would have someone with him if something were to happen. mini gripped both of their hands as he led them to the bathroom.

when they entered, no one else was in there, so del went to take care of his business while brock and craig stood in front of one of the mirrors. moo tugged at the hem of his black crop top, a slight frown on his face as he looked at his outfit. they- they being himself, craig, del, and lui on the occasion- often got criticised for their more feminine clothing style.

he was wearing a simple black, long sleeve, shoulderless crop top with some ripped blue skinny jeans and black and white allstars. mini had decided to wear a white highwaisted skirt that went down to around midthigh, a black long sleeve sweater with two white stripes through to middle, and black and white allstars as well. delirious had chosen a white adidas shirt and a gray leather jacket that ended at the waist and the elbows, with some black leggings and a pair of black boots. lui had decided not to crossdress that day.

the trip to the bathroom went without any problems; no one else had even entered the bathroom while they were in there. exiting the bathroom though, was a different story.

"excuse me, but why are you dressed like girls?" a female voice asked as they exited, and they turned to find a blonde girl wearing a pink sweater, black leggings, and white converse staring at them in disgust. "because thats how we feel comfortable dressing. now if you'll excuse us, we have to go back to our boyfriends." jonathan answered, sending to girl a glare.

"but you're boys. boys dont dress like girls. and ew, boyfriends? you three are gay? where are these 'boyfriends' you claim to have? they're probably pretty cute." she answered, glancing around the small building. "if you're trying to hook up with one of them, don't bother. they're all hella gay." craig forced a fake, friendly smile, as he nodded in the direction of their table.

brock tightened his grip on both of their hands, staring at the ground. "ooh, he's cute." she purred, staring at evan. "well he's ours, so fuck off." delirious hissed, pulling brock closer to him. by now, the others had noticed that they weren't back yet, though were standing outside the bathrooms. "so you're all dating him? isnt that like, cheating?" she stared at the three as if they were the most disgusting things she'd ever seen.

"no. its called being in a polyamorous relationship, now could you please leave us alone and stop staring down our boyfriends?" brock could tell craig was trying to refrain from slapping the girl as she stared at their boyfriends like they were a piece of prey.

"so you're all in one big relationship? you guys must be sluts if you need that many guys to keep you satisfied." brock felt delirious tense beside him and let go of mini's hand, reaching up to wipe away the tears that were beginning to form. he hated being called a slut, or a whore, or a faggot. del pulled moo into a tight hug, glaring daggers at the girl. if looks could kill, she would've been dead a long time ago.

"just because we have multiple boyfriends, does not mean we are sluts." craig spat, taking a step toward the girl. "oh, are you getting mad? and he's crying, boohoo. what're you going to do, hit me?" jonathan saw craig's eyes get dark, but didnt stop him. marcel and evan were getting up to see what was going on at this point.

"try me bitch." mini hissed, cracking his neck. "mini, don't fight her. she's not worth it." brock mumbled, and craig nodded. "i know brock. i'm not gonna fight her. i wont hesitate to knock her ass out if she throws a punch though." he replied, and the boys, as well as the woman at the counter were staring at them now.

"oh, you're too weak to throw the first punch? i'll do it for you then!" the girl grinned, going to swing for craig's face. "you've fucked up now bitch." delirious muttered, making brock giggle. the girl's hand was caught quickly, then twisted slightly. "you wanna swing for me again?" craig asked, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"gladly!" the girl exclaimed, throwing her other fist toward his stomach. that hand was caught as well, and mini laughed. "you have got to learn some better fighting technique." he didnt hesitate to slam his head into hers, knocking her unconscious.

the shop was completely quiet, and the boys were all rushing over at the point. tyler made sure to rest the girl on the floor before turned back to them. the person at the counter came over too, but with a smile on her face. "i should be calling 911, but frankly, i'm glad she got knocked out. i'll take her to the back room until she wakes up so that no one sees her. she comes here often and picks fights with people for no reason, but this is the first time shes ever lost. thank you." the woman nodded the craig and the others before grabbing the girl and carrying her to the back room.

"come on, let's go." was all luke said as he led the group out of the shop, sending the woman behind the counter a slight smile and a nod.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, what a mess!
> 
> \- aurus


	3. the life of the living amongst the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ no ship [ mentioned ;) ]
> 
> ✓ characters: vanossgaming, h2odelirious, cartoonz, iamwildcat, thegamingterroriser, smii7y
> 
> ✓ part one of 'the life of the living amongst the dead'

•••

lucas snarled under his breath, pistol gripped in one hand and his trusty baseball bat thrown over his shoulder, strapped messily to his back. he stalked through the field of walkers, hating the warmth of the walker blood he'd smeared on himself. for some reason, the blood heated up and started steaming when it came in contact with human skin. it was odd, yes, but also very inconvenient as it burned the skin it touched slightly, and didn't last long, meaning lucas had to hurry. the steam was pouring off of him in waves, and the walkers around him were beginning to turn in his direction-- he assumed they were starting to smell him.

it only took another couple seconds before he stopped steaming, and the walkers came at him all at once. he yelped as one grabbed his shoulder, shoving it off successfully before running toward the fence at the end of the field, intending to jump it and scale a tree, then pick the ones that followed off one by one. two walkers came at him, and he grabbed one, ducking under the other and shoving the one he'd grabbed at the other-- his plan worked, and the walker sunk its teeth into the other's neck. another small group got a little too close, and he shot at one of them, the body falling atop another walker and allowing him to jump over it. he spun around, taking another shot at the other two walkers, hitting them and killing them quickly.

he was nearly at the fence now, and most of the walkers further back had lost interest in him- god, was lucas glad that he'd decided to silence his pistol- though a few were still on his case. he reached the fence, pressing a hand against one of the posts, preparing to vault it. then, a searing pain tore through his shoulder, and he dropped his pistol on the ground with a scream. his instincts kicked in, and he glanced back, meeting the gray, bloodshot eyes of a walker. the things teeth ground into his shoulder even further, and he brought his elbow forward before slamming it into the walker's stomach, successfully dislodging it before he shoved it over and driving the heel of his sneaker into the back of the zombie's neck. he snatched his pistol up off the ground with his good arm and ended the walker with a shot to the back of the head.

his eyes were watering as he glanced at the bite, knowing he'd turn soon. he clambered over the fence, landing on the deserted dirt road on the other side and sat his gear down. he then proceeded to wrap his shoulder in bandages-- sure, he might be about to turn into one of those things but why not make himself comfortable? he winced as he put a little too much pressure on the wound, before tugging out an oversized sweatshirt and pulling it on. he'd been saving it for when it got cold, but he'd rather not have his bandaged shoulder be seen by any other survivors if they happened to run into him as a zombie. it was just something he didn't want to happen.

he picked his bat back up, throwing it back over his shoulder and tucked his pistol into it's holster, before grabbing the bag he'd been carrying and starting down the road.

°°°

he didn't get very far before a figure stepped out in front of him on the road. not a zombie, he could tell easily, due to their smooth movements, and the way he could see their body move with their breathing. he drew his baseball bat, holding it with his good arm lazily, seeming carefree, though his pistol was concealed yet easily accessible if he needed to pull it out quickly. the person stared at him for a moment, as if analyzing how dangerous he was, before giving a slight nod. two more people stepped out, standing next to the guy, and lucas could very easily see the people they'd tried to conceal in the leaves of the trees on the sides of the road.

"you know, your other friends aren't so hidden. i can see them all from where i'm standing." he snorted, words spoken slowly and drawn out, not afraid to be shot on the spot. he'd die in the next day or so anyways, and being shot didn't seem half bad-- compared to turning into a walker, at least. he just didn't have the confidence and ability to shoot himself. he was too afraid to do it himself. the man on the left glared at him, lifting his gun and aiming at him. 

"toonz." the guy on the right hissed, and the man on the left- toonz, apparently- growled quietly.

"how would you do it then, kid?" the guy in the middle asked, head tilted curiously.

"not like that. their clothes are too brightly colored, gotta wear greens and browns. and put them further back in the tree, they're pretty much out in the open. or put them higher up in the trees, toward the tops, the further up the tree, the less likely someone is to look." lucas shrugged, before flinching. the guy on the right seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow.

"something wrong there, kid?" he asked, and lucas rolled his eyes.

"one, i'm not a kid. i'm nineteen, so fuck off. two, no, nothings wrong. just cut my leg when jumping a wire fence and it's a bit painful." he lied quickly yet affectively, as the guy dropped it.

"only nineteen? and how the hell did you survive so long with only a baseball bat, you've gotta have someone else around right?" the man in the middle glanced around nervously, as if afraid someone would pop out and put a cap in him or something. 

"i've got the batting average of a god." lucas deadpanned. "yes, i'm only nineteen, you idiot. and i'm by myself. unless i've got a stalker that i didn't know about."

"okay, okay, we get it." the guy on the left snarled. "so what's your name, kid?"

"call me kid one more time, i dare you. you think i was lying when i said i have the batting average of a god?" he hissed, and all three raised their guns. he noticed the guys in the trees lift their guns from the corner of his eye. "and my name isn't important. call me smii7y, if you want something to call me."

"damn, you got balls kid." the man on the left chuckled, then seemed to realize his mistake. his eyes widened slightly, then narrowed, and the others were all glancing back and forth between him and lucas.

lucas let out a breath, before gripping his bat with both hands. then it was dropped, clattering to the ground as his legs came out from under him. he collapsed forward, falling onto his hands and knees. "fuck." he heard cautious footsteps coming toward him, and pressed a hand against the concealed holster on his side. just as the footsteps stopped, he drew his gun quickly, eyes blazing, and pointed it toward the guy in the middle. he heard a sharp breath, and the slight fear in the eyes of both the guy he had a gun pointed at and the one on the right.

"call me kid one more fucking time!" lucas snarled, glancing to the men positioned in the trees. "you shoot, and i'll shoot, don't think i won't. i don't have anything to live for, but why not take someone out with me when i die?!" he ranted.

"whoa, whoa.. guns down everyone, he's not a threat. just relax smii7y, we aren't going to shoot. i'm vanoss. the guy to my right is delirious, and the one to my left is cartoonz." the guy in the middle explained slowly, and lucas nodded. he let his arms fall, the tip of his gun touching the ground. "the guys in the trees are terroriser and wildcat. we have a few more guys back at our base. we're survivors, just like you." again, lucas nodded.

"would you like to come with us...?" delirious finished as lucas watched wildcat and terroriser climb out of the trees.

"i want to, but that's not a good idea." lucas murmured, pushing himself to his feet and tucking his gun back into its holster.

"and why is that?" cartoonz asked, an annoyed tone starting to creep into his voice. the other four had started walking back in the direction of- what lucas assumed- their base.

"because i was bit." cartoonz's eyes widened at the simple, quiet statement that left the boy's mouth, and the other four stopped dead in their tracks.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops..
> 
> \- aurus


	4. you're hot, here's your coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ brohm
> 
> ✓ characters: ohmwrecker, brycemcquaid
> 
> ✓ part one of 'you're hot, here's your coffee'

•••

bryce let out a soft sigh, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. he shivered and tugged at the hem of his coat, watching his breath cloud in the cold winter air. it was nearly six in the morning- after pulling an all nighter- and the blonde desperately needed an energy booster. and, after hearing about a coffee shop that was open twenty four hours a day, he decided that was the perfect place to go. but perhaps walking, in the dead middle of december, to a place around three miles away from his house, wasn't the greatest of ideas.

he had already been walking for ages- an hour, he would've learned, if he'd bothered to look at his phone. which he didn't. "i've gotta be close, right?" he muttered under his breath, frowning as he walked down the pretty much deserted sidewalks of the city.

he had heard that the place was small, but he'd almost walked right by it. it was nestled between two fairly large buildings, so it wasn't a surprise that he'd never seen it, nor heard of it- despite the thousands of times he'd walked that street. "'the roasted bean,' nice name." he hummed softly as he stared at the building.

now bryce wasn't necessarily the most picky person out there; he was expecting the small building to feel cramped, be completely empty, other than a bored worker. a teen, perhaps, looking for a job that didn't involve much work. but that was fine by him. as long as he got his desperately needed caffeine.

so when he entered the coffee shop to find a nicely decorated interior, quite spacious really, with a homey feeling to it, he couldn't help but be shocked. there were even a few people littered around at tables. but the person behind the counter came as a shock too- they didn't seem bored in the slightest, smiling slightly at him as he entered the shop, humming along with the music that played softly throughout the building. and quite attractive too, in bryce's opinion.

"hello sir, and welcome to the roasted bean. what can i get for you?" bryce turned his attention from glancing around the shop to the man in front of him; not a teen, at least, he didn't appear to be one. he had nicely styled caramel brown hair and warm, hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle with a hidden gold in the light. he wasn't short but wasn't as tall as bryce either, leaving him to guess he was somewhere around six foot. he also had a nice build, with just the right amount of muscle to ward away fat but not so much as to make him look like a body builder.

the man cleared his throat, a slight pink coating his cheeks, though the smile still remained. it was then that bryce realised: he'd been staring the entire time. a blush started to creep up his neck, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"sorry about.. you know.. staring at you. and i'll have a large.. mocha frappuccino please." he gave an awkward chuckle, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "it's quite alright, i tend to catch a few stares." ryan, as bryce had figured out was his name due to the name tag pinned to him, gave a wink, making bryce flush red. "sorry, sorry, i'll have that right out to you." the shorter gave a soft giggle before proceeding to go make his mocha frappuccino.

that led to bryce standing awkwardly by the counter for a minute or two, until ryan turned back around with the caffinated drink in his hands. "here you go sir, that'll be," the brunette paused, seeming to be in thought, "$3.95!" he smiled cheerfully at bryce, who pulled out his wallet in order to get the due cash.

he set four dollars on the counter, sliding it toward ryan. "keep the change." he nodded toward the dollar bills, and the other shrugged. "you're hot, now take your coffee." the large frappuccino was set on the counter, and bryce was about to take it before his head snapped up to stare at the shorter with wide eyes. "di- did you just.." ryan only giggled, rolling his eyes. "yes, i called you hot, cutie. i get off in five, what do you say?"

bryce felt his mouth drop open, eyes still wide as he stared at the barista. "u- uhm.. s- sure!" the blonde stammered, a blush coating his face, ears, and neck. "so what's your name, hot stuff?" the brunette leaned on the counter, head propped up on his hands. "my name is ryan, though i'm pretty sure you already knew that." he gestured to the name plate pinned to his front. "my name? my name is bryce." the taller answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"hot name for a hot guy." ryan winked, flashing a heart stopping smile. it seemed that the other people in the shop had cleared out, and the last group was leaving- announced by the sound of the door chime ringing. 'funny, don't remember that being there.' bryce thought, before shrugging. 'guess i was too caught up in staring at this cutie.'

"you know, its a few minutes until the end of my shift, but there's no one here. i'm sure my manager won't mind if i close up a little early; he's been trying to set me up with someone for weeks. needs to learn to mind his own business, jonathan does." ryan smiled, tucking his apron under the counter. "gimme a second to go change out of these clothes, then we can go." the brunette moved out from behind the counter, flicking a switch as he went, which turned off the 'open' sign in the window.

the shorter then proceeded to walk into the bathroom, a pile of clothes in his hands.

°°°

when ryan exited the bathroom again, bryce had to admit he looked cuter in casual clothing rather than his clothing for work. while he was still extremely attractive in the dark dress pants, tan polo shirt, and dark brown apron, the brunette looked much better in the black skinny jeans, light gray hoodie, and gray vans he now wore.

"lets go hot stuff." ryan walked over to him, slipping his slightly smaller hand into bryce's. all the blonde could do was blush lightly, allowing the shorter to pull him out of the shop and down the street.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute? creepy? i dunno, you tell me. the end kinda sounded like he was taking bryce away to murder him but oh well. maybe that was his plan all along. ;)
> 
> now i sound sexual. oh well. everything i say sounds sexual really. and i'm thinking of trying to get an update schedule going. it'll change, depending on if i start any other books and stuff up but it's an attempt to motivate myself.


	5. stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ minicat  
> ✓ characters: miniladd, iamwildcat  
> ✓ part one of 'stars'  
> ✓ warning: depression, mentions of suicide

•••  
blue-gray eyes stared into the sky, looking glossy, as if he'd been crying perhaps. hands folded over his stomach, head rested against the tiles on the roof, feet pressed into the grooves between the tiles to keep himself from sliding.  
"craig?!" the loud shout from below startled him, making him slip down a few tiles before regaining his grip. his eyes traveled from the sky down toward the ground, meeting worried blue ones- eyes which belonged to a tall male that was standing in the middle of the road.  
silence stretched between them, as deadly as the piece of rope that the shorter was desperately trying to stop himself from finding. the taller took a step toward the gray eyed male's home, the others eyes flickering back up to the vast, hypnotising expanse of the night sky. "j- just.. don't do anything until i get up there, okay?"  
all tyler received was more silence.  
°°°  
craig stared at the sky, eyes glassy as fresh tears brewed in the pools of dull blue. he scanned the expanse of night sky, of darkness, stretching before him.  
he couldn't help it as the tears began to spill down his cheeks; he was fighting a battle, one that he was losing. he subconsciously let himself slip down a few more roof tiles. he was nearly at the end of line now, another foot, at most, before he fell.  
his eyes began to flit between the stars that dotted the dark canvas stretching before him. it- the night sky- was like a black-painted canvas with a few spots lacking in paint. a light in the darkness. a clarity in the constant abyss. a hole in the storm clouds.  
tears flowed freely down his cheeks like rivers, dribbling down his face, past his cracked lips, falling off his chin. he was sure the collar of his simple dark tee shirt was soaked, but none of it mattered. he was slowly, ever so slowly, dying from the inside out.  
it had started right after his dog passed away. a deep sadness- his dog was one of his best friends and he'd just lost him. it wasn't necessarily unexpected. he figured that it would leave, that it would just simply go away once he got over it. but within the span of a month, his life had turned into a complete and utter hell.  
soon after that, he caught his girlfriend cheating on him. he'd offered her a place in his home after she'd been kicked out of her own apartment, and she'd repaid him by have sex in craig's bed with another man. he'd broken up with her then and there before telling her not to come back to him. told her that she'd get a day to pack her things and leave.  
the guy that she had cheated on him with apologised profusely, telling him that he was an honest guy and that he hadn't known she'd been with another person. she had claimed to be single, and the man told him that he wouldn't have had sex with her if he'd known. craig accepted his apology and the guy cut it off with her too, leaving the girl alone to figure out what she was going to do.  
then he was involved in a fight with a few friends of his, where he was attacked for no reason. one of his friends was talking about the newest partner that they had, and one of the others had asked what happened to the other guy she'd been dating. the girl had said that they broke up, and the same person from before brought up how the girl seemed to go through boyfriends very often- seeing as she'd just dated two boys in the span of a few days.  
the girl got angry and left, and craig was just trying to calm everyone down afterward, whilst the remaining friends had started saying some things about the girl. none were particularly bad, but they certainly weren't the nicest things to say. but as it turns out, the girl's best friend had been texting her that they were all saying bad things about her, so the girl returned and started yelling and getting angry.  
the first person she seemed to target though, was craig. she called him many, many things. a liar, a bitch, a fake friend, an idiot.. to sum it up, she said he was a, "stupid, lying little bitch ass who doesn't even know how to keep a fucking friend." she then spat at him before one of their other friends dragged him away. the remaining person then told them that they had some apologising to do before walking away.  
the girl came back a few days later and apologised to them all, specifically him, but craig had already taken her words to heart. it brought his mood down even further.  
events following that eventually led to him spiralling into the deep, dark abyss of depression. he'd been struggling, fighting against it for at least a year, but was slowly losing. it was chipping away at his self esteem, picking at his mind. his anxiety was worse than ever, he was always tired, and just getting up in the morning to take care of himself was extremely difficult. many mornings he wished he didn't get up, and there were many mornings when he hadn't gotten up.  
he'd been losing friends too, and the ones that stayed either didn't notice his depressed state or didn't care. it didn't matter though, none of them really helped him at all.  
he didn't commit suicide, only because he didn't want to upset his family- even though he didn't really talk to them, they would be devastated- and friends- the one who didn't notice anyways.  
so here he was, laying a foot from slipping off the edge of his roof, still alive, with his best friend coming up to either join him or coax him off. and if he was honest with himself?  
he'd never wanted to end it more.  
•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh.. theres a part two coming soon.
> 
> and my apologies for not uploading for like, a week. i never really set a schedule, but i try to update once or twice a week usually.  
> \- aurus


	6. do you like me or wanna eat me? because im confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ vanii7y
> 
> ✓ characters: vanossgaming, smii7y, a bunch of friends that i was to lazy to name
> 
> ✓ part one of 'do you like me or wanna eat me? because i'm confused'
> 
> ✓ inspiration came from neon tree's song, 'animal'
> 
> ✓ warnings: blood, violence

•••

evan frowned, watching his friend- and crush- mess around with a few of their other friends. the younger boy snickered, catching evan's gaze and sending him a wink. this caused the canasian to growl softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. he knew lucas's secret- oh he knew, and he intended to use it against him.

and even though he wasn't positive, he swore the other canadian knew about him too.

°°°

music blared around him as he clutched his drink tightly in his hand, watching the other people in the bar dance, bodies sweaty and tightly pressed against each other in the multicolored lights that flashed around him. he was sat at the bar, on a stool, facing the dance floor in order to watch after his friends and so that he had something to do other than stare at his drink and brood.

he had eyes on all of the friends he brought along but one. the others were dancing happily, some more drunk than others, some with a partner and some without.. all but the other canadian, who had slipped off at some point. an arm draping across his shoulders made him jump, but he somehow heard the slight giggle the figure let out over the music.

"hey evan." the canadian smiled, but evan growled again. "one, hands off. two, what do you want?" the canasian hissed, shoving the younger's arm off of his shoulders. "something tells me you wanted to talk to me..?" lucas purred in his ear, and evan snarled quietly, as to not alarm the strangers around them, "fuck you." the smaller replied with a giggle and a, "when and where?"

"goddamnit, meet me in my hotel room when we get back. we have things to talk about." evan huffed, shoving the other away from him. all he got from the boy was a heart stopping smile and another damned wink.

°°°

as the group all filed into the elevator of the hotel, evan knew it was lucas that slid in next to him, helping to support one of their drunk friends. "i'm still meeting you in your room- just gotta make sure he makes it back to our room without dying." the smaller canadian murmured to him. evan rolled his eyes and frowned, crossing his arms, "i'll leave it unlocked for you."

one of their less drunk friends- or at least one that could still think properly- pressed the button in the elevator to take them to their floor. the group was akwardly silent, apart from the occasional drunken giggle, and forced to listen to elevator music as they were taken up five floors.

when the door opened again, evan shoved his way out and stalked to his room, opening the door with his keycard but leaving it unlocked for lucas; just like he'd promised. he was able to hear multiple pairs of footsteps travel down the hall, hear multiple doors open and shut.

°°°

the light was off when lucas pushed the hotel door open, shutting it gently behind him. he moved silently across the floor until he was stood in the middle of the room, when the light was suddenly flicked on. he slowly began to turn around to face the light switch when a figure flew at him, pinning him against the wall.

"ooh, careful evan~ don't wanna dent the wall!" he grinned, staring into the canasian's eyes. "don't play with me lucas. i know what you are." evan snarled, holding the boy's wrists against the wall. "do you now?" lucas giggled again, raising an eyebrow. "you're a ghoul." evan growled, and the other smiled. "i know. so are you." the younger answered, and evan frowned.

the canasian watched the other canadian with narrowed eyes, nearly letting out a shout when his eyes traveled back up toward the younger's; one was bright, baby blue- his normal eye color in that eye- and one was that of a typical ghoul, red with the whites being black instead of.. well, white!

"a one eye.." evan trailed off, keeping a tight grip on the younger's shoulders. lucas let out a hum, a grin on his face and his sharp, impossibly sharp, teeth seemed to sparkle. the older continued to stare, his own eyes switching to those of a normal ghoul. he didn't notice the other's kagune bubble out- a silvery black bikaku kagune that consisted of three tails, each pointed at the end, with smaller blades branching off of each tail in random spots.

lucas pushed him off, making evan stumble toward the middle of the room once more before he regained balance. "listen here, you little prick! i'm not gonna fight you in the hotel room." the canasian snarled, his own kagune sprouting from between his shoulder blades. his kagune was a golden-black ukaku kagune in the shape of wings, broken into many different, crystal like shards. "who said i wanted a fight?" the shorter ghoul looked up at the other, an emotionless look in his eyes.

the lack of emotion in the eyes of the boy he thought he knew made evan freeze, enough time for lucas to latch onto his arm, sinking his teeth into the flesh. the older nearly let out a scream, but instead attempted to shake the other off. "why, you little-..!" he hissed, prying the other away from his arm- granted he lost a chunk of his arm in the process.

"you taste.. sweet." lucas purred, suddenly behind him. he spun around, staring at the other ghoul- his crush still, despite the whole eating a part of his arm thing- in shock, watching the blood drip down his chin. the flesh on his arm was quickly growing back, and the canadian couldn't help but smile at the surprise written across the older's face.

"now, unfortunately, i have to get back to my own room. unless.. you have other plans?" the younger's kagune disappeared, and his eye went back to its normal red-amber color. evan blinked, his own kagune vanishing and his eyes returning to their normal human state. "well then. bye evan~" lucas smiled, turning to leave the room.

the canasian gripped the other's forearm before he could leave though, spinning him around and planting a rough kiss against the younger's lips. when they pulled away, lucas smiled warmly, tugging him down for another soft kiss. "you know, you're really sending mixed signals here babe. do you like me, or do you wanna eat me?" the pet name slipped off his tongue, but he didn't take it back- the blush that crept up the younger's face at the name made him grin triumphantly.

"that depends. i like you, but you do taste pretty sweet." lucas giggled, wrapping his arms around the older's neck- having to stand on his toes to do so, might i add. evan hooked his arms around the white haired boy's hips, tugging him closer. "i fucking love you." he snarled, kissing the other roughly.

"ooh, rough~ i like it." lucas nibbled on evan's jaw after they separated, running a hand through the back of the other's hair. "will you go out with me?" evan asked, rolling his eyes at the younger's antics. "of course, silly! i wouldn't be standing here kissing you if i didn't wanna be with you." lucas giggled, pressing his body impossibly closer to evan's.

"ah ah ah, not tonight. we're in a hotel, and these walls aren't that thick~" the younger grinned, stepping away as the older started rolling their hips together. "awe, i guess you're right." evan sighed, nuzzling lucas with a smile. "when am i ever wrong?" the canadian pecked the canasian on the lips before walking toward the door.

"mm, will you stay? we won't do anything, but you can lay with me and sleep for awhile, right?" evan asked, wrapping his arm securely around the smaller's waist. "i suppose i can stay. as long as you're a good cuddler, that is." lucas spun in his grip, grabbing evan's arm as dragging him to the queen bed at the side of the room. he shoved evan down on the bed, then crawled in next to him, head rested on the other's chest. evan wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled lucas to his side, kissing the top of his head.

"'night ev." lucas murmured, draping an arm over evan's stomach. "goodnight luca." the older replied softly, tucking his other arm beneath his head.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this went from vampires to tokyo ghoul but i mean hey why the fuck not?
> 
> also hi, im not dead.
> 
> \- aurus


	7. stars; pt. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ minicat
> 
> ✓ characters: miniladd, iamwildcat
> 
> ✓ part two of 'stars'
> 
> ✓ warning: depression, mentions of suicide

•••

the window that led to his roof opening made him flinch, and he turned to stare back at the other with pained eyes. "c- craig? what are you doing up here? its dangerous." tyler murmured, stepping carefully out onto the shingles.

"watching the stars." the shorter answered, listening to his roof creak as the taller moved to join him. 

"couldn't you watch the stars somewhere el-" he was cut off by craig, who mumbled a, "i just want to die," under his breath. "w- what?!" he exclaimed, and craig shushed him. "i have neighbors you know."

"i.. didn't know you were depressed and suicidal." tyler sighed, a look of defeat settling on his face. "yeah, you and many others," was his answer.

"the roof is the only place i get a good view of the stars, and it's the only place i can go thats safe enough. this fall wont kill me, but my depression tries to get me to die with anything i can find inside." craig hummed, hearing tyler settle beside him. "oh." tyler muttered, resting his chin on his knee.

"some people are like stars. they're lights in the darkness for some people," craig spoke suddenly, his voice growing quieter the more he spoke, "like you're my light in the darkness." tyler didn't seem to hear the last part though, thankfully, and just nodded along.

"do you have a light in the darkness, craig?" the taller asked, watching cautiously as the other sat up. "yeah. he's one of the only reasons i'm still alive." he answered, turning his gaze back up to the stars. "so its a he." tyler concluded, getting a shrug in return.

"is it evan? or jonathan?" he guessed, and craig shook his head. "what about brock or brian? or maybe david?" another shake of the head. "lui? luke?" a deep sigh, and another shake of the head. "who else could it be then?!" craig's head snapped over to stare at him, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"you really are as oblivious as they say you are." the shorter snorted, adjusting his feet in the grooves of the roof shingles. "whats that supposed to mean?! what other guys do you ta-.. oh." tyler trailed off, returning craig's stare with a look on his face that said, 'im a complete idiot.'

"its me, isn't? i'm your light in the dark." craig nodded slowly, and tyler wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"now's as good a time as any i guess to say that i like you. and i mean, like like you." tyler replied, a frown on his face. he was afraid of rejection. if craig rejected his feelings, there was a large chance that he wouldn't want anything to do with him- therefore meaning his light in the dark wouldn't exist anymore.

craig blinked, eyes flitting over to stare at the sky with a smile. "me too." he sighed, resting his head on tyler's shoulder tiredly. "so you won't get mad at me if i do this then, right?"

"do wha-" craig was cut off by a warm, smooth hand grasping his chin, turning his face so that they were staring at each other. then tyler shot forward, pressing his lips against the shorter's. craig's eyes widened and he tensed, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, kissing back passionately, lovingly.

when they pulled away panting, tyler smiled down at him, pulling him closer. "how about we get off this roof, eh..?" the taller suggested, and craig giggled softly. "i didn't know you were canadian, tyler." he joked, and tyler chuckled softly, pushing himself to his feet before pulling craig up after him.

the two slowly made their way back to the window, climbing in and shutting it behind them.

blue eyes met gray as they stared at each other, before tyler's arms hooked around craig's waist and pulled him closer. they were chest to chest, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. slowly, gently, the shorter wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. they were both still staring intensely.

this time it was craig who initiated the kiss, rocking forward onto his toes in order to lean up press his lips against tyler's. the taller accepted gladly, kissing back and pulling the shorter impossibly closer.

when they parted, breaths labored and heavy, craig rested his forehead against tyler's chest. "craig?" the soft murmur made him hum in anknowledgement. "will you be my boyfriend?" the question was hesitant to leave tyler's lips, but craig wasn't hesitant to answer.

"yes."

tyler sighed in relief, setting his chin on top of the other's head. "we can fight your depression together, babe. i'm sure you'll be able to win the battle this time."

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.
> 
> \- aurus


End file.
